The present invention relates generally to improvements in launching device attachments for firearms, more particularly to devices for modifying hand-held firearms with a replacement barrel that serves as a launching shaft for a simulated game bird projectile. In an important aspect of the invention, the shaft includes a plurality of grooves at preselected locations therealong, which grooves receive O-rings as desired in order to vary the distance that the projectile is launched and in order to minimize launch distance reduction when the devices are operated under wet conditions.
Over the years, numerous devices have been proposed or utilized in training hunting dogs, particularly retriever dogs, in order to build the animal's experience and confidence in a variety of retrieving situations and under numerous naturally occurring conditions, including those involving either or both land or water terrain, which devices significantly enhance the limited degree of training possible when a trainer merely throws a dummy or other object by hand in order to generally simulate the trajectory of game birds to be retrieved.
Exemplary of devices of this general type are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,004,360 and 4,098,015, these patents showing devices in which the retriever training gun has a specially designed firing mechanism construction, as opposed to using the firing mechanism of a readily available 0.22 caliber handgun, such as those designed to fire blank cartridges for use as starter's pistols for sporting events. Typically, these specially made firing mechanisms are not as durable or reliable as those of blank pistols.
Publications illustrating devices for modifying handguns for the purpose of throwing projectiles such as targets or the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,119 and 3,717,946. Devices of these several types are not particularly well suited for easily and quickly varying the trajectory distance so as to be suitable for training dogs at different levels of ability, competence, and training progress.
Shortcomings of the character discussed hereinbefore are substantially eliminated by the present invention which provides means for modifying a firearm such as a starter's pistol, said means including a replacement barrel or launching shaft having a plurality of grooves located at predetermined sites therealong for the purpose of providing, by the selective placement of O-rings therewithin and by varying the extent that the launching shaft is inserted into the projectile, launching forces of variable magnitudes, which launching forces are imparted to a projectile having a generally axially disposed cylinder for receiving the launching shaft.
It is accordingly a general object of this invention to provide an improved launching device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved launching shaft as a replacement for the barrel of a handgun such as one of the type used for firing blank cartridges at sporting events.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved retriever dog training device that is acceptable for operation by one hand and that has little recoil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved retriever training device that can be utilized for a plurality of retrievals without having to reload the firing mechanism.
Another object of this invention is an improved device that incorporates three different functions, including providing the sound, sight and scent of a firearm, the launching of a retrievable dummy, and use as a blind retrieval planter.
Another object of this invention is an improved means for imparting a variety of launch distances as desired, such distances being determined accurately and being accomplished in a manner that is readily repeated for training purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved retriever dog training device that is suitable for use under a variety of weather and terrain conditions in which the device may become wet or remain dry during usage.
Another object of this invention is an improved launching shaft that is compatible with a variety of projectiles designed for use with launching devices in which blank cartridges are discharged to supply expanding gases for launching the projectiles.